Missing Those Sunny Days
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Sunny is 15 and living with Violet and Quigley. What happens as she slips deeper and deeper into depression? R&R! [complete]
1. I Hate Violet

**A/N: This is a little something I wrote during Bio and French when I was bored. It's got language and like teenage themes or something. I guess it would be kind of inappropriate if you're younger, but read on if you want. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sunny, get down here and finish your homework," Violet screeched up the steps. She was still the same, just older. Her hair was still dark, but longer now. She was taller too. Quigley had the same jet black hair, distant eyes, and he was still a gentleman. Violet was lucky to have him. "Right now, Sunny."

"I'm coming, God," Sunny screamed down the steps, tossing her yellow book bag down the flight of steps and sliding down the wooden railing. She picked up her bag and trudged into the kitchen, plopping down at the kitchen table.

"How was school?" Violet asked, looking up from the bowl of baby food she held in her hand.

"Sucked as usual," came the reply. Sunny said that every time Violet asked.

"You're lucky that you go to school and can learn," Violet said, forcing a spoonful of mushy green stuff into the baby's mouth. "When I was your age…"

Sunny cut her off, "You were on a submarine, Klaus got duped by some stupid girl, and I was dying in a helmet. I know, I was there." She scowled.

"Why are you so damn grouchy all the time?" Sunny gasped at Violet's words. She swore. The only other time that Sunny had her sister swear was at the accident and that was like two years ago and she was still pregnant.

"Je n'aime pas le francais," Sunny said, slamming her French textbook shut. _(I don't like French.)_

"Pourquoi?" Violet responded. She had taught herself French and inspired Sunny to learn the language as well. _(Why?)_

"Il est STUPID!" she cried. "I'm done my homework, can I go back upstairs?" _(It is stupid.)_

"Fine." Violet continued to feed her daughter.

Sunny stomped her way upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and turned on her music. Good Charlotte filled her ears as she turned her computer on.

She logged onto her livejournal and began typing a long and winded entry about how much she hated Violet. She hit submit and picked up her diary, where the more personal stuff was written. She caught herself gnawing on her pen. _Old habits die hard,_ she thought. She scrawled _I hate Violet_ at the bottom of the page and shoved the diary under her pillow.

Sunny signed online. Within seconds, her best friend, Katie, IMed her.

**KatieBug12:** hey Sunny

**RainyDay44:** hi Katie

**KatieBug12:** whats up? hows Vi?

**RainyDay44:** nmu? Shes … Violet

**KatieBug12:** nm. lol. awww hows the baby?

**RainyDay44:** good.

**RainyDay44:** hows your dog?

**KatieBug12: **hes fine. Wow, our convos are so boring.

**RainyDay44:** lol yeah they are.

**RainyDay44:** OH SHIT!

**KatieBug12: **?

**RainyDay44:** I got blood on the carpet!

**KatieBug12: **oh gosh, Sunny! Are you cutting again?

**RainyDay44:** fuck you!

Sunny x-ed out of the conversation box and signed off. She tried to cover up the bleeding and clean up the mess—before Violet found out.

**A/N: So that was chapter one. Do you want to read the rest? Review!**


	2. Looking on the Hopeful Side

**A/N: I finished the story, I'm just going to post a chapter a day, depending on reviews. Review if you want me to post the rest. Oh, and I didn't mean for it to be as short as it is.**

**Chapter 2**

Sunny pushed her dinner around on her plate. She didn't want to eat. She, like almost every girl in her class, thought she was fat. "I don't like this."

"Then don't eat it," Violet shrugged it off, putting a forkful of roast beef into her mouth. She sighed looking at her husband. Quigley sat in the living room with his daughter in his arms, both of them laughing. The baby looked like a female version of Quigley… like Isadora. After the accident, they decided to name the baby Isabella, almost like Isadora. Isabella Klaudia, like her aunt and uncle.

Sunny stormed up to her room. She hadn't eaten much in the past week. To make it worse, she also threw up at least once a week.

…

Violet laid in Quigley's arms that night on the couch. Sunny was till in her room and Isabella had long since been put to bed. Quigley rubbed Violet's arm. "Mmm," came Violet's reply.

"You know it'll be two years tomorrow," Quigley brought up a touchy subject. Violet cringed. "That means they got married two years ago today," she replied. "I miss them."

"Me too, Vi," Quigley sounded like he was in a trance. "Me too."

"I'm worried about Sunny," Violet said.

"Why?" Quigley, like a typical guy, was completely oblivious.

"Did you notice how she was wearing a sweatshirt at dinner? Isn't it kind of hot to be wearing a sweatshirt?"

"I never thought of that," Quigley replied. "And she hasn't been eating."

"God knows how her grades are," Violet was really worried about her sister.

"It'll be okay, Vi," Quigley rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "She's a smart girl, she won't get in too deep."

"I hope," Violet replied. The couple headed upstairs to bed, hoping everything would be better in the morning.


	3. Violet's Dream

**Chapter 3**

Violet literally had to shake Sunny out of bed for school.

"God, Vi, you don't have to be such a bitch!" Sunny shrieked as she pushed the covers off her lap.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Violet screamed.

"Fuck you!" Sunny retorted, pushing Violet out of the room.

Violet ran to Quigley crying. He tried to comfort his crying wife and crying daughter. "It'll be all right," Quigley consoled, kissing Violet's soft brown hair.

"Today is going to be so hard," Violet said through sobs. "I miss them so much."

"I miss them too," Quigley replied, allowing a tear to escape his eye. "Get Sunny, she's not going to school today. I bet she's only upset because she misses her brother."

"Yeah, I hope." Violet wiped her eyes.

"Sunny," Violet entered her sister's bedroom, "you don't have to go to school today, since it's the umm…"

"I know," Sunny responded through gritted teeth. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, sure," Violet offered a smile, but did not receive one in return

…

Violet set Isabella down in her crib for a nap. _That doesn't sound like a bad idea_, Violet thought, laying down in the spare bed in Isabella's bedroom.

_**"Bye Klaus! Bye Izzie!" Violet screamed as her brother and sister-in-law boarded the airplane. They had just gotten married the day before and were going on their honeymoon.**_

_**They turned around and waved. Violet placed her hand on her stomach. She had just shared the news of her pregnancy with them. Quigley had his arm around Violet. Sunny wanted badly to go with them. Duncan had to hold her back.**_

_**They were gone – inside the plane on their way to Hawaii. The plane took off and drove into the soft blue sky.**_

_**Then BOOM! The plane exploded, leaving a fiery mass suspended in the air.**_

_**"No!" Violet cried out, almost running toward the falling aircraft. "Klaus! My brother! What the fuck just happened?" Tears rolled down her porcelin cheeks.**_

_**"Izzie!" Duncan and Quigley cried. Sunny cried. **_

_**"They're gone," Violet murmured into Quigley's chest…**_

Violet sat up in her bed. She had the dream again. Every day this week. She always relived the dream this time of year. She called for Quigley, who arrived and began to comfort her.

"I'll go start dinner," Violet said, standing up. "Call Sunny and come down in ten minutes."

**10 Minutes Later**

"Sunny!" Quigley called, knocking on the door. No answer. He opened the door and let out a cry of horror.

"Violet, come quick," Quigley yelled. "Sunny's in trouble!"


	4. Sunny's in Trouble

**Chapter 4**

Violet couldn't handle what she saw. She covered her mouth and burst into tears. Quigley handed her the baby and instructed her to go lay down.

Quigley rolled up his sleeves and walked towards Sunny, past her desk which was cluttered, but a particular paper stood out somehow. Quigley paid no attention but moved closer to Sunny. She lay in a pool of her own blood. She was on her side, her arms stretched out in front of her body. Her right hand was open, a razor just within reach. Quigley saw the blood pouring out of the vertical slits in Sunny's pale, thin wrists. He gulped. _She meant business,_ he thought. He let out a sigh of relief when he knelt down and heard quick, short breaths escaping Sunny's lips.

"Call 911, Vi," Quigley yelled, "Sunny is alive." He picked up the girl and carried her downstairs, paying no attention to the blood staining his clothes—and his carpet. An ambulance arrived and immediately took Sunny to the hospital, Quigley driving behind them. Violet stayed at the house with Isabella.

Quigley sat in the waiting room for hours. He didn't sleep. His eyes were bloodshot – from crying and lack of sleep.

"Mr. Quagmire," Nurse Jenny said, "you may see Miss Baudelaire now."

Quigley stood up and followed the nurse. He must've looked like a serial killer. Blood was all over his khaki pants and had stained his white shirt a deep red which was now fading to brown.

He entered room 109 and saw a peaceful Sunny laying in a hospital bed. Thick white bandages with hints of red covered Sunny's forearms. She looked so peaceful. Her dark hair framed her face as she slept like an angel. He sat down and took her hand, falling asleep beside her.


	5. Sunny Smile

**A/N: This is the 5th and final chapter. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, it keeps me going. I'm really glad everyone that reviewed liked it. Please review this chapter too!**

**Chapter 5**

Violet carried her daughter into Sunny's room. Isabella was beginning to crawl, so Violet set her down on the floor as she began to explore Sunny's room. On a cluttered desk, Violet noticed a piece of looseleaf paper with a note scrawled on it in Sunny's writing. Tears filled Violet's eyes as she read Sunny's suicide note:

_Dear Violet, Quigley, and anyone who cares,_

_I don't want to live anymore, I see no purpose to life. I've already been cutting for awhile now, but I wanted to stop. And stopping this requires stopping life. You already lost Klaus and Isadora, so you should adjust fine to not having me around. I'm sorry I've been such a brat lately, but now you don't have to deal with me anymore. Tell Katie good-bye for me. And Duncan and anyone that tolerated me. I love you and I'm sorry I had to do this._

_Love,_

_Sunny_

Violet put the letter back on the desk and laid down on Sunny's bed, holding Isabella close. She cried, just cried. She finally fell asleep in her own tears before she woke up the next morning to Quigley's touch.

He smiled at her and wiped a tear from her face. "Want to see your sister?"

Violet smiled. "Yes."

They dropped Isabella off at a neighbors house before driving to the hospital. Nurse Jenny led them right away to Sunny's room.

Violet rushed to Sunny's bedside. Sunny stirred as Violet neared her. She opened her eyes and stared up at Violet and Quigley. They smiled at her. She hadn't been awake for awhile.

"Whe- where am I?" Sunny was confused. "Did I die?"

"No, Sunny," Violet replied, "you're at the hospital."

Sunny looked at the bandages on her arms. "I'm so sorry, Violet." Tears formed in her eyes.

"We're just glad you're alive," Quigley quickly responded. "I'm just happy that I actually went into your room to get you."

"Thank you, Quigley," Sunny smiled. It was her first real smile in a long time.

Violet loved that smile. Seeing Sunny's sunny smile, Violet knew her real sister was back. It would be a long and windy road to recovery for Sunny, but Violet knew sunny days were back.

**A/N: I apologize for this story being so short. It looked a lot longer in my notebook.**


End file.
